Primeira Batalha do I Ship War
by Mansur
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles e Ficlets independentes, produzidas para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano, representando o time Albus/Scorpius na primeira batalha.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título:** Tudo bem  
**Ship:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Classificação:** T  
**Observação:** Drabble. Escrita para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano.  
**Número de palavras:** 283  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**_Tudo bem_**  
_Por Mansur_

Havia dias que Scorpius não falava direito com ele. Eram longos dias de respostas monossilábicas, levantar de ombros desinteressado e atitude de pouco caso para tudo o que Albus dizia ou fazia.

Albus tentava apaziguar a situação. Se aproximava de mansinho, era carinhoso e cortês com o namorado, mas Scorpius estava irredutível.

E mesmo quando Albus usou _aquele _perfume que ele sabia que deixava Scorpius louco, Scorpius continuou ignorando-o.

Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Havia tentado se aproximar e se desculpar de todas as formas, mas Scorpius sempre dava um jeito de evitá-lo. Parecia que só o aturava porquê eram da mesma Casa e, portanto, dividiam o mesmo quarto e faziam as mesmas aulas.

Albus estava cansado.

Então ele assumiu a derrota. Foi deixando de procurá-lo e, aos poucos, parecia que a relação tinha terminado de vez.

E doía. Doía muito, mas se para Scorpius parecia não doer, então Albus aprenderia um jeito de fazer com que não doesse também.

E com o passar dos dias, Albus foi passando cada vez mais tempo sozinho, isolado ou dormindo.

E foi numa dessas tardes de domingo tediosas, sonolentas e solitárias que Scorpius apareceu, abrindo as cortinas do dossel da cama de Albus e se sentando timidamente ao seu lado.

A princípio, Albus achou que estava alucinando. Mas a mão de Scorpius em seu rosto era quente, e seu cheiro era real e seu olhar era nítido e _verdadeiro_.

Então, quando Scorpius lhe pediu desculpas em um sussurro rouco e triste, Albus apenas acolheu-o, puxando-o para que se deitasse junto a si.

_Está tudo bem_, Albus lhe disse, enquanto o envolvia num abraço forte.

Porque enquanto Scorpius ainda o quisesse, sempre estaria tudo bem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título:** Hora de Recomeçar  
**Ship:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Classificação**: T  
**Observação:** Ficlet. Escrita para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano.  
**Número de palavras**: 961  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Hora de Recomeçar  
**__Por Mansur_

Albus suspirou, observando a familiar estação Kings Cross. Entretanto, dessa vez ele não estava lá para ir à Hogwarts.

Diferente de seus pais, Albus sempre se interessou, e muito, por História da Magia. Por sua personalidade tímida e introvertida, ele sempre preferiu passar seu tempo livre estudando e conhecendo melhor o passado de sua cultura e de seus ancestrais do que jogando snap explosivo ou quadribol, como o restante dos meninos durante seus anos escolares. Isso não lhe rendeu, obviamente, nenhum prêmio com seu nome na Sala dos Troféus, como seus pais, tios e avôs tinham, e muito menos lhe trouxe a fama e popularidade esperada de alguém que carregava o nome Potter. Mas ele era grato por isso. Nunca soube lidar com o assédio, desde criança. Além disso, sua postura retraída permitiu que cultivasse amigos de verdade em Hogwarts. Poucos, mas leais. E era isso o que ele realmente valorizava.

Entretanto, agora ele estava deixando tudo isso para trás. Nos próximos quinze minutos ele embarcaria num trem em direção à Alemanha, sem previsão de volta para os próximos anos.

_Então é isso_, ele pensou. _Hora de recomeçar_.

Conseguira uma bolsa de estudos na melhor instituição de ensino da Europa, onde faria sua formação em Sociologia Bruxa. Ele estava ansioso pela expectativa, mas receoso ao mesmo tempo.

Haviam pessoas aqui que Albus sabia que doeria muito ter de abandonar. Seus pais, seus irmãos e primos, seus amigos... e Scorpius. Seu namorado.

_Ex-namorado_, pensou.

Lembrou-se da decepção no rosto de Scorpius quando contou à ele que conseguira sua bolsa para estudar fora, e da enorme briga que tiveram depois quando Albus manteve-se firme em sua decisão de ir atrás de seu sonho, de investir em seu potencial e em seu talento.

"E quanto a mim?", Scorpius havia gritado para ele, entre lágrimas.

Eles não haviam de fato posto um ponto final na relação, mas também não haviam se falado desde então. _É o fim_, Albus pensou, com o coração apertado.

Ele ouviu o barulho dos trilhos e levantou os olhos para o trem que se aproximava. Verificou seu relógio de bolso. Em dez minutos o trem partiria.

As pessoas se adiantaram quando as portas do trem se abriram, mas Albus hesitou um instante. Respirou fundo.

_O que estou esperando?_

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos angustiantes de última hora. Deu um passo a frente.

"_Espera!", _ouviu a exclamação esbaforida, antes de ser puxado pelo braço pra trás, de forma que virasse em cento e oitenta graus e quase perdesse o equilíbrio.

_Scorpius, _reconheceu, perdendo o ar por um instante, seu coração disparando em seu peito.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, tentando se acalmar e ajeitando as vestes.

Scorpius não respondeu, apenas apoiou suas mãos em seus joelhos, agachado, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, cheios de expectativa.

Sentiu seu estômago afundar ao considerar a possível resposta para sua pergunta.

"Se veio me pedir para ficar, olha eu sinto muito _mesmo_, mas-", Albus iniciou, com pesar, mas foi interrompido.

"Não!", Scorpius disse firmemente. "Não vim te pedir para ficar". Seus olhos estavam determinados.

Albus apenas observou-o tristemente. Então era um adeus.

"Vim pedir para ir com você", ele disse suavemente, tirando um bilhete do bolso e mostrando para ele.

Albus perdeu o ar ao pegar o bilhete nas mãos.

_:: Rail Europe – Passagem de Ida  
:: Londres x Berlim – 11:40h  
:: Plataforma 6_

"O... o que-?", perguntou gaguejando, abobalhado. "Você tem certeza disso?", Albus prosseguiu, sem deixar Scorpius responder. "Você sabe que eu jamais te pediria uma coisa dessas, eu sei que você-"

"Cale a boca, Albus", Scorpius interrompeu-o, mas seu tom era brando. Ele sorria. "É claro que tenho certeza. Eu posso decidir o que fazer com meu futuro _lá_ na Alemanha, com você".

"Mas... você sabe que seu pai poderia conseguir para você um cargo e-"

Mas Scorpius interrompeu-o de novo, dessa vez com menos paciencia.

"Eu não quero um cargo qualquer que meu pai venha a aranjar pra mim. Eu quero descobrir no que sou bom de verdade, quero descobrir o que gosto de fazer antes e...", Scorpius disse, num fôlego só, e então pausou por um instante antes de continuar. "O meu futuro é ficar com _você_".

Albus apenas sorriu, emocionado. Aproximou-se, segurando o rosto de Scorpius entre suas mãos, suas testas se tocando.

"Você é a única coisa certa na minha vida até agora", Scorpius disse suavemente, pondo as mãos sobre os ombros de Albus. "Mas você não me respondeu, afinal. Você quer que eu vá com você?"

Albus apenas puxou-o para mais perto, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele, doce e ternamente.

"Eu te amo", ele disse, se afastando, um insistente sorriso bobo em seus lábios. "E é claro que eu quero que você venha comigo".

"Então vamos, já está na hora", Scorpius disse, puxando sua mão em direção ao trem.

"Mas e as suas coisas? Você não trouxe uma mala, nada?", Albus perguntou, notando a falta de pertences de Scorpius.

"Não", Scorpius respondeu em tom enfático, enquando entravam no corredor do trem, procurando por assentos vazios. "Eu sou um Malfoy, afinal. Posso comprar tudo que precisar quando chegarmos. Não havia necessidade de fazer mala. Nem tempo".

Neste momento um pensamento alarmante passou pela cabeça de Albus.

"Você avisou seus pais, não é?", Albus perguntou, receoso. Sabia que o namorado era impulsivo, mas não imaginou que poderia ser tanto, ao ponto de decidir mudar-se de país de última hora e nem avisar a família.

"Claro que avisei. Que tipo de filho você acha que eu sou?", Scorpius respondeu rindo, o que deixou Albus aliviado. "E, para sua informação, foram eles quem me incentivaram a ir atrás de você".

Albus suspirou, feliz, segurando a mão de Scorpius entre a sua.

Tudo estava perfeito agora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título:** Amparo  
**Ship:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Classificação:** T  
**Observação:** Drabble. Escrita para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano.  
**Número de palavras:** 279  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Amparo**__  
Por Mansur_

"Você precisa voltar a falar com seus pais", Albus disse, tentando ser razoável.

"Na verdade eu não preciso", Scorpius respondeu, azedo.

Ao menos, para quem não o conhecia tão bem, parecia azedo. Mas para Albus era diferente. Ele sabia o quanto Scorpius estava magoádo com os pais e que era essa sua forma de se defender quando se sentia triste e acuado.

Suspirou frustrado, tentando pensar numa solução.

Scorpius havia parado de falar com os pais desde o Natal, quando finalmente decidira contar a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Albus. Já era maio e, até agora, Scorpius não havia se reconciliado com seus pais.

"Eles são de outra época, outra criação. Dê tempo à eles, eles vão entender-"

"Eles não vão entender!" Scorpius gritou, interrompendo-o. "Eles não vão entender", ele repetiu, lamentando-se, suas sobrancelhas abaixadas e um vinco em sua testa. Piscou com força os olhos marejados.

Albus abraçou-o, puxando sua cabeça para descansar em seu ombro.

"Você é o único filho deles e eles te amam. É claro que eles vão entender", Albus falou, solene.

"Eu não preciso do apoio deles", Scorpius disse, firme, como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo, desalojando-se do abraço. "Eu tenho você. Eu só preciso de você", falou encarando-o intensamente.

A tristeza de Scorpius era evidente e Albus sabia que de forma alguma Scorpius realmente conseguiria viver em paz sem se acertar com seus pais.

"Eu não quero ficar entre vocês-"

"Não diga bobagens", Scorpius o interrompeu novamente, mas dessa vez de forma suave. "Você não está, nem nunca esteve entre nós. Eu preciso que você fique comigo".

Albus acenou com a cabeça, enconstando sua testa na dele.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", prometeu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título:** Make-Up Sex  
**Ship:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Classificação:** M  
**Observação:** Drabble. Escrita para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano.  
**Número de palavras:** 295  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Make-Up Sex**__  
Por Mansur_

Às vezes, Scorpius arrumava briga com Albus de propósito, só para deixá-lo com raiva.

É que o sexo era muito mais gostoso nessas horas. Como tinha sido agora.

A verdade é que só haviam vantagens em tirar Albus do sério. Ele perdia aquele ar de bom moço e, em poucos minutos, as brigas com vozes exaltadas e objetos lançados sem direção tornavam-se cheias de tensão sexual, e os próximos objetos a alcançarem o chão seriam suas roupas, antes que seus corpos tocassem qualquer superfície de apoio, fazendo com que Albus, empurrasse, segurasse, beijasse, apertasse, mordesse, chupasse e metesse sem restrições. E Scorpius apenas cedia, adorando ver o lado menos tímido de Albus aflorar.

Scorpius baixou suas pernas dos ombros de Al, puxando-o para que descansasse sobre si. Albus apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sua testa suada roçando no pescoço de Scorpius. Eles ainda arfavam, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Albus se remexeu, dando fim à íntima conexão entre seus corpos, a respiração de ambos começando a se normalizar, seu aconchego tornando-se mais cúmplice e romântico, menos sexual.

"Eu adoro quando você fica bravinho assim", Scorpius admitiu, em tom de zombaria.

Albus levantou a cabeça de seu ombro, buscando seus olhos. O desejo se esvaindo, dando espaço para a adoração no brilho verde de seu olhar.

"Às vezes eu me pergunto se você não me irrita de propósito", Albus disse, dando um beijo leve em seu queixo.

"Eu jamais faria isso", Scorpius disse, com um sorriso de lado.

Albus apenas sorriu de volta, balançando a cabeça e voltando a se apoiar no ombro de Scorpius.

Scorpius não disse mais nada, mas em sua mente pairava a certeza de que Albus gostava de brigar tanto quanto ele. Afinal, a reconciliação era sempre muito gostosa, para os dois.


End file.
